Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is a minor antagonist, and later a supporting character in the Bleach series. Background Before Grimmjow became an Arrancar, he was a panther-like Adjuchas-class Menos. At one point he came across a group of Adjuchas-class Menos that included the people who would later become his Fracción. The group was impressed at his strength and they introduced themselves. Their leader Shawlong asked that Grimmjow join them, and the group bowed to him. Shawlong then explained that they have no intention of remaining Adjuchas or Gillians, vowing to become Vasto Lorde, but in order to do that they needed strength that they can use to pull themselves up. They had seen that strength in Grimmjow and Shawlong asked that Grimmjow lead them as their king. Eventually, Grimmjow was turned into an Arrancar by Sosuke Aizen, and he became a high-ranking member of the Espada. During Ichigo's invasion of Hueco Mundo, he developed an intense rivalry with him. Stats Attack Potency: Large City Level (Superior to an unreleased Yammy Llargo, who can fight evenly with Toshiro Hitsugaya. Fought evenly against Ichigo Kurosaki.) | Multi-Continent Level (Easily killed Askin Nakk Le Vaar, who is stronger than Gremmy Thoumeaux.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Superior to Orihime Inoue, comparable to Captain-ranked Shinigami, like Shunsui Kyoraku.) | Relativistic (Superior to fodder Sternritter like Liltotto Lamperd, who can dodge the Auswahlen.) Durability: Large City Level (Survived attacks from Ichigo Kurosaki.) | Multi-Continent Level (Should be equal to his Attack Potency.) Hax: Invisibility and Spiritual Perception (Part of his Arrancar biology), Soul Manipulation (All Zanpakuto are capable of this), Minor Resistance to Soul Manipulation, BFR and minor resistance to it (With Caja Negación). Intelligence: Above Average (A highly skilled combatant who has been through many battles.) Stamina: High (Can survive long drawn-out fights with foes that are on par with him.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Arrancar Biology:' Arrancar, who border the line between Hollow and Shinigami, have capabilities similar to both. They are completely invisible to people who can't see spirits, and she is able to resist strikes from Zanpakuto blades, which are able to cut through souls and spirits. Her body also emits a great spiritual pressure, which can immobilize and even disintegrate weaker foes. *'Sonído:' A technique used by Arrancar that mimics the Shinigami's Shunpo. It basically consists of an extremely fast movement that appears as teleportation to the untrained eye. *'Hierro:' An essential part of an Arrancar's anatomy. It makes her skin extremely hard, making it capable of deflecting slashes and withstanding explosions. *'Pesquisa:' A technique that allows Grimmjow to detect distant sources of energy and gauge their power level. *'Cero:' Grimmjow can shoot a powerful blast of Reiatsu out of various parts of his body. **'Gran Rey Cero:' An enhanced Cero that uses Grimmjow's blood as a catalyst. These are strong enough to cause grave damage to Las Noches. *'Descorrer:' Grimmjow can open a Garganta, which is a portal that connects the Living World with Hueco Mundo. Equipment *'Pantera:' A katana that can cut through the bodies of Hollows and Shinigami. When released, it grants him feline features and greatly increases his power while granting him access to new abilities. In this form, he fights using his claws. **'Sonic Wave:' Grimmjow can roar loudly enough to release damaging sound waves. **'Garra de la Pantera:' Grimmjow can shoot out the spikes that can be found throughout his body, which explode upon touching the enemy. **'Desgarrón:' Grimmjow's strongest attack, where he causes several long blades made of Spiritual Energy to grow out of his claws. *'Caja Negación:' An item owned by all members of the Espada. It warps the enemy into an alternate dimension. An Espada's Reiatsu is powerful enough to break out of said dimensions in just a few hours. He has been able to break out of Ulquiorra's Caja Negación. Key Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *Very impulsive and hot-headed. Sources Bleach Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None. Notable Losses: *None. Inconclusive Matches: *None. Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Shueisha Category:Bleach Category:Spirits Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Large City Level Category:Multi-Continent Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Relativistic Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Super Form Users Category:Claw Users Category:Sword Users